New Family 3 capitulo 1
by creppylover
Summary: hola,volvi,aqui la nueva temporada de new family 3. DISFRUTEN :D


**me extrañaron? ...:3 porsupuesto que me extrañaron XD**

**bien,aqui va jijijijij LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE NEW FAMILY 3 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**DISFRUTEBN.**

**Y ESTA VEZ SI PODRE PONER CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS Y NO PARTE POR PARTE COMO LO HACIA CON NEW FAMILY 2 AHORA LO AHRE COMO MIS OTROS FICS :D**

**PERO CREO QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDOLOS ASI**

**Corey:Olis**

**Kin:inevnciones :D *cargando un mono***

**ASI...BIEN...DISFRUTEN EL FIC :D**

* * *

**_Prologo:después de que Clare y Carl se fueran con su abuelo a Transilvania,ya todos tenían 14 años, Laney llego al Garaje diciendo que iba a visitar a su prima en vacaciones y se quedaría ahí por 3 meses,a Corey se le ocurrió la gran idea de que todos fueran con ella,a Laney le pareció bien,Corey le aviso a Trina y ella dijo que si pero que se alistaran nos vamos en 2 horas,y ahora comencemos..._**

**Cap1:Viajes,Parejas y Monstruos parte 1\2**

**-en el garaje de los Riffin-**

Todos estaban con maletas y esperando a que Trina llegara.

Carrie estaba peinándose en el escenario,Corey comiendo papitas,Kin estaba jugando un videojuego,Kon mandaba mensajes,Lenny estaba escuchando música y Laney estaba sentada en el sillón jugando con unas ligas.

Laney:Core,¿cuanto tarda tu hermana en bajar?

Corey:dijo que iba ir por Mina y luego nos vamos..

Carrie:¿seguro que cabremos en su auto?

Corey:dijo que nos íbamos a ir en el carro de mi mamá

Kin:yo sigo sin creerlo..

Corey:¿que?

Kin:que tu hermana tenga 18 y siga viviendo aquí.

Corey:tiene que tener 20  
para irse al internado que quiso...

Lenny_(ve que Kon envía mensajes y se quita un auricular)¿A_ quien le mandas tantos mensajes?

Kon:a Clare.._(no despegaba su vista del celular)_

Lenny:oh ¿y que dice?

Kon:oh nada...que Wester esta comiendo el cabello de su hermano mientras el esta dormido...

Kin:sigo sin creer que tenga ese cerdo vampiro lobo de mascota...

Lenny:y yo no puedo creer que sigas saliendo con ella,sabiendo que es ¡UN VAMPIRO!

Kon:y eso que?

Lenny:(_se golpea la frente)_

Carrie:¡ya perdí la paciencia!,¿¡donde esta Trina!?

Corey:oh yo conozco un método para no estresarse!(_una bombilla aparece en su cabeza)_

Carrie:¿a si ,cual?

Corey:¡ataque de cosquillas!_(se abalanza sobre Carrie y le hace cosquillas)_

Carrie:jajajjaja R-Riffin ya qui-tate hajajjajaha_(lo empuja riendo)_jajajajaja

Corey:lo ven? funciono...

Lenny:no lo vuelvas a hacer.._(dice celoso)_

Corey:tranquilo Lens

Laney:1 año y aun no se dan cuenta._..(dice mirando al techo)_

Corey y Carrie:cuenta de que?...

Laney y Lenny:olvidenlo.._.(sacan sus celulares al mismo tiempo y comienzan a menseajarse ellos 2)_

**(Conversación telefónica en FaceCool)**

_-:puedes creerlo!?-dice Lenny por mensajes_

_-:lo se después de los besamos aun no se dan cuenta!?-mensajea Laney_

_-: yo la bese cuando veíamos esa tonta película de la sirenita,y luego le dije lo que sentía por ella y nada no se da cuenta!-_

_-:lo mismo paso con core,el día que nos fuimos con los populares lo bese,pero el creyó que era para poder librarnos de Estar con ellos...-_

_-:porque nuestros amores secretos son tan...DESPISTADOS!?-_

_-lo se!,bueno creo que Corey y Carrie nos están viendo raro,será mejor que apaguemos el celular,pero tu después de mi ok?-_

_-ok-_

_-"Laney Penn se ah desconectado"_

**(Fin de la conversación por mensajes)**

Laney:...porque tarda tanto?..

Corey:miren ahí viene!_(apunta a Trina que estaba conduciendo un auto rojo y grande junto a Mina que estaba en el Copiloto)_

Trina y Mina:perdonen la tardanza!

Kin:al menos llegaron!_(todos suben sus maletas a la cajuela y se suben al carro,suerte estaba grande)_

Trina:ojalá hayan echo del baño ya que este será un largo viaje..

Kon:no pararemos en una gasolinera?

Trina:obvio que si..no soy tan cruel..

Laney:antes si...

Trina:bueno,vamonos_(arranca el motor y se van)_

**(TRAVEL TIME TRANSITION!)**

En el camino,Lenny estaba escuchando música en su ipod,Laney igual,Kin y Kon estaban mareados,Carrie dormida en el hombro de Corey mientras Corey estaba viendo el camino con una cara mas o menos así •u•

Kon:...y si cantamos una canción?...

Todos lo miran incluso Mina y Trina por el espejo de la camioneta

Corey:buena idea •u•

Kin:pero déjanos empezar a nosotros 2 primero,tu siempre cantas primero...

Corey:ok,sólo despierto a Carrie

Corey menea a Carrie que despertó de golpe

Carrie:estaba meditando O-O!

Todos:jajajaja

Carrie:dejan de reirse

Laney:perdon

Carrie;y...de que hablaban?..

Corey:de cantar una canción

Carrie:cool

Corey:bueno..Kon empieza tu..

Kon:genial!

Kin:Trina puedes poner este caset(_le da un caset)_

Trina:seguro_..(pone el Caset y suena la canción) _

Todos empiezan a chasquear los dedos

_**[Kon]**_  
_**You better run, run, run **_  
_**Cuz' here we come **_  
_**Revving our engines under the sun **_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**You're cruising for a bruising **_  
_**Woah! **_

_**[Kon]**_  
_**Keeping me cool! **_  
_**Smooth and steady! **_  
_**Slicked back hair **_  
_**Man things are getting heavy! **_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**You're cruising for bruising **_

_**[Kon]**_  
_**Two wheels and an open road **_  
_**Wrapped in leather **_  
_**Ready to go! **_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**Don't stop, stop the music! **_  
_**We ride fast like a bullet **_  
_**We do anything we want, anytime we want **_  
_**Oh yeah, Oh yeah! **_  
_**We just ride, ride, ride all day! **_  
_**We're not gonna live any other way! **_

_**[Trina]**_  
_**Bubblegum, cherry pop **_  
_**You're the hop! **_  
_**Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot **_

_**[Trina y Mina]**_  
_**While they're cruising…. for some bruising! **_

_**[Corey]**_  
_**Alright… **_  
_**I went to the drive in and what did I see? **_  
_**A hundred little betties all staring at me! **_  
_**I was cruising….for some LOVING! **_  
_**I got these two wheels and an open road **_  
_**Pop that clutch, ready to go! **_

_**Don't stop, stop the music! **_  
_**We ride fast like a bullet **_  
_**We do anything we want, anytime we want **_  
_**Oh yeah, Oh yeah! **_  
_**We just ride, ride, ride all day! **_  
_**We're not gonna live any other way **_  
_**Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way **_  
_**Oh! **_

_**[Lenny]**_  
_**1,2, a 1,2,3! **_  
_**A who, who ,who's ridin with me? **_

_**[Corey]**_  
_**A gang full of brusiers, all crusin with me! **_  
_**And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets **_  
_**Oh! **_

(Solo de Guitarra en la radio)

**_[Laney y Carrie]_**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..._**  
**_..._**

**_[Corey]_**  
**_Don't stop, stop the music! _**  
**_We ride fast like a bullet _**  
**_We do anything we want, anytime we want _**  
**_Oh yeah, Oh yeah! _**  
**_We just ride, ride, ride all day! _**  
**_We're not gonna live any other way _**  
**_So don't stop, stop the music! _**  
**_We ride fast like a bullet _**  
**_We do anything we want, anytime we want _**  
**_Oh yeah, Oh yeah! _**  
**_We just ride, ride, ride all day! _**  
**_We're not gonna live any other way _**  
**_No, we're not gonna live any other way! _**  
**_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way! _**  
**_Oh! _**

Mina:eso estuvo genial...

Carrie:si...por cierto cuanto dura el viaje?

Trina:eh...6 horas...

Todos:aaggggh!...

Corey:vamos,tenemos muchas canciones que cantar...

Laney:puede...pero no tengo tantas ganas de cantar...

Lenny:si yo igual...es algo...cansado cuando vas de viaje...

Carrie:Trina puedes prender el clima porfavor?

Mina:ya esta prendido Carrie...

Carrie:y entonces porque tengo tanto calor?...

Kin:puede ser porque tienes el pelo largo y llevas ese gorro de lana todo el tiempo...

Carrie:_(se toca su gorro)._...no importa me lo dejo...

Laney:jamas te lo quitas verdad?

Carrie:solo cuando duermo,me baño,oh voy a la piscina...

Trina:al igual que Corey...

Carrie:volveré a Dormirme...eh..

Corey:puedes poner tu cabeza en mi hombro otravez,si quieres...

Carrie:gracias Riffin.._(pone su cabeza en su hombro y se duerme)_

Larry:_*suspiro de decepción*_

Laney_:*bostezo*_cielos a mi también me dio sueño

Corey:y a mi...

Kin y Kon:_*bostezo*_a nosotros igual..

(Todos cierran los ojos menos Trina,pero nadie sabia lo que iba pasar después de que entraran a ese país)

**-horas después-**

Trina:que es eso?...(_ve algo transparente que se mueve y pasa por el)._..pero que?._.(al pasar por la cosa transparente todo cambio,ella se veía diferente todo en ella cambio su apariencia se veía diferente,como mas caricaturesco,volteo a su derecha y vio que Mina también se veía diferente,volteo atrás y su hermano y sus amigos se veían diferentes grito y freno de golpe despertando a los demás)_

* * *

**_(N/A: PONGAN EN DEVIANTART CORNEY RED PANDA Y ASI ES COMO SE VAN A VER DE AHORA EN ADELANTE,saque la idea cuando vi algunos divbujos de ella y de otros artistas en TUMBLR :D_**

gallery/44479056/Grojband

_**SI VEN UNO QUE DICE GROJBAND CHARACTERS,ASI NONONO NO SE VEN...EN LOS DEMAS DIBUJOS SI _:3 TODO ESTO ES GRACIAS A CORNEYREDPANDA QUE ME DIO LAS INPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC.**_

**GRACIAS A SUS DIBUJOS REALMENTE :3...EN FIN DISFRUTEN)**

* * *

Todos:AAAAHHHHH!

Trina:(abre_ los ojos lentamente y ve que están frente a una cabaña)_

Laney:...llegamos...

Corey:que es este lugar?

Laney_**:Gravity Falls..**_

Kin:oí que aquí pasan cosas extrañas..._(voltea y ve que Kon esta pálido y el se pone pálido también al verlo)_K-Kon

Kon:K-Kin

Kin y Kon:te ves diferente, ahhhh!

_(Todos lo miran y se miran y todos gritan menos Laney)_

Todos:AHHHH!

Carrie:que nos paso!?

Laney:tranquilos!(_todos se callan aun asustados)_...ah si pasa cuando entras a esta ciudad...

Lenny:como es que estas  
tan tranquila!?

Laney:porque ya eh venido aquí desde que tenia 8...pero esto no es lo único que es extraño.._(abre la puerta y baja seguida por los demás)_

Trina:entonces tu prima vive aquí?

Laney:si,pero aquí es donde trabaja_(apunta a la cabaña)_

Kin:**_la cabaña del misterio..._**

Laney:vengan...(_ella entra y se encuentra a 1 niña con un suéter Celeste con una flor en el medio ademas estaba jugando con un cerdito junto a un sujeto obeso haciendo sonidos de cerdo,a otro niño leyendo un libro en el mostrador y a un señor viejo contando dinero,pero al oír la campanilla de la puerta todos voltean y se encuentran con los chicos algo nerviosos menos Laney..._

Laney:eh..esta..Wendy?

?:Wendy!?(_el chico se cae de la silla)_waahh!

Laney:¿?

?:ella esta en el baño no tarda(_dijo la niña apuntando al baño)_

Laney:bien...

?:ustedes quienes son?,quieren que pagué la factura del baño!?,no lo are!_(dice el señor golpeando la mesa)_

Laney:tranquilo anciano solo busco a mi prima...

?:anciano?!,soy Stanford Pines!,el dueño de este lugar!

Laney:y yo soy Laney Penn prima de Wendy ...ella trabaja aquí...

?:eres prima de Wendy?,yo soy uno de sus chicos Dipper Pines!

Laney:no eres muy pequeño para salir con una de 18?..

Dipper:eh uh...jejeje

?:yo soy Mabel Pines,y el es pato_(carga al cerdito)_saluda pato..

**-el cerdo hace un ruido-**

Mabel:te dijo hola en cerdones

Laney:oh si genial(_dice algo desinteresada pero luego el cerdo le lamió el cachete y ella sonrío con las manos entrelazadas y corazones alrededor de ella)_awww que lindo_(acaricia al cerdito)_

Mabel:verdad que si?..

Larry:P-puedo cargarlo?...

Mabel:Claro! (_Le da el cerdo a Larry y este lo acaricia mientras corazones volavban a su alrededor)_

Larry:awwww..._.(cerdo le lame el cachete y este sonrie)_

Wendy:oigan porque tanto escándalo?_(dice apareciendo en la sala y al ver a Laney se sorprende)_Laney... llegaste un poquito tarde..

Laney:si bueno mis amigos insistieron en venir(_los señala con el pulgar)_

Wendy:como andan los tíos en PeaceVille_(choca puños con ella)_

Laney:nah_(choca puños con ella)_

Wendy:me lo imaginaba(_pone sus manos en sus caderas)_y no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

Laney:seguro.._(pone sus manos en los hombros de los gemelos)e_llos 2 son Kin y Kon Kujira

Kin y Kon:hola!

Laney:el es Lenny Sill_(pasa su brazo alrededor de su hombro)_

Lenny:h-hola _(dice algo nervioso mientras acariciaba a que no se acostumbraba a conocer gente nueva.)_

Laney;ella son Carrie y Mina Beff(_señala a las 2)_

Carrie:hola

Mina:mucho gusto...

Carrie:ella es Trina Riffin(_señala a Trina)_

Trina:olis ^^

Laney:y el _(abraza a Corey como en el episodio 9)_ el es Corey Riffin..

Corey:..uhg_(saca la lengua cuando lo abrazo mas bien dicho lo aplasto)._.que hay _(pone una mirada Cool)_

Wendy:cool soy Wendy...y creo que ya conocen a mis amigos,Mabel y Dipper Pines y Sooz...y a mi jefe Stanford Pines

Todos:hola

Laney:aun esta mi habitación?

Dipper:habitación?

Wendy:oh es la que esta al fondo de la suya...

Mabel:eso explica porque impedías que nos metiéramos ahí

Dipper:ahora que ya lo sabemos ..,podemos entrar?

Wendy:jajajajajajaja...No...

Trina:entonces donde dormiremos?

Stan:en el sótano!

Wendy:Stan!...

Stan:bien,tengo unas 2 habitaciones de sobra arriba...

Lenny:genial...

Wendy:(_susurrándole a Laney)_ese chico Lenny se parece mucho a ti y la otra del pelo azul se parece al otro del pelo azul quienes son?

Laney:_(susurrándole a Wendy)e_s que antes Lenny y Carrie tenían una banda con otras chicas y se parecían mucho a nosotros,eran como unos dooplerangers oh algo así

Wendy:y las otras 2 chicas quienes eran?

Laney:eran unas que se parecían a los gemelos pero se mudaron a Japón y su banda se destruyo ahora estan con nosotros...

Wendy:oh entendido...

Laney:enserió?

Wendy:nop

Laney:7-7

Mabel:y que quieren hacer?,yo sugiero ir a caminar,quieren caminar?,yo quiero caminar, ustedes quieren caminar?..vamos a caminar..

Carrie:ehhh...si seria genial ver como es Oregon...

Trina:eh yo tengo una pregunta...

Dipper:cual?

Trina:es que,cuando estaba conduciendo, pase por una cosa transparente y bueno pase por ahí y nos veíamos diferentes

Dipper:cosa transparente?

Trina_:(ella asiente)_

Dipper:ustedes vayan a caminar yo iré a investigar algo_(se va y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación)_

Trina:que le pasa?

Mabel:oh tranquila,el siempre se pone así cuando algo raro pasa...

Laney:chicos si quieren ustedes pueden caminar yo ya conozco esta ciudad a si que iré a descansar

Corey:vamos Lanes será divertido!

Laney:no gracias

Corey:pero veremos muchas cosas increíbles imaginate!(_pone su nariz con la nariz de Laney y toma su cara)_

Laney:hooolaaa Core..._(sus ojos se iluminan)_

Corey:serán súper geniales! _(baja la cara de Laney)_

Laney:ugh!

Corey:estamos listos para el recorrido...

Mabel:perfecto!,Sooz vienes?

Sooz:yo seré el guía :T

Mabel:bien a Caminar!(_levanta los brazos)_

Unos minutos después de la excursión,ellos estaban comiendo un helado en el parque

Mabel:y que les pareció Oregon?

Lens:e-estuvo interesante...

Carrie:fue interesante ese viejo loco..

Mabel:oh es el Viejo McGucket el loco del pueblo...

Carrie:eso explica porque estaba cortando una rosquilla con un hacha..

Corey:wow,chicos miren(_todos voltean a donde apunta)_pobre chica..(_dice apuntando a una Niña siendo amenazada por una chica rubia)_quien  
Es esa?

Mabel:._(voltee y se enoja)P_acifica...

Corey:quien?

Pacifica:_(oye su nombre voltea y se encuentra a Mabel con 4 chicos y 4 chicas)_vaya vaya vaya,Mabel Pines,hace mucho que no te veía

Mabel:ya no te tengo miedo pacífica ya tengo 14 años y se Karate hiya yia yayayayaya!_(hace varios movimientos con las manos pero en un descuido tira el helado de Lenny al pasto)_

Lenny:..7-7

Mabel:jejeje perdón...

Pacifica:como siempre eres tan torpe...

Mabel:grrr...

Pacifica:jajajaj...(_ve a Corey y entonces sonríe)_hola...y tu quien eres?(_le acaricia la barbilla)_

Corey:ehhh...

Laney:hmmm!

Pacifica:dime tienes novia?..

...!?

Lenny:eh...claro que la tiene_!(miente)_

Pacifica:a si?,_(el asiente nervioso)_quien?

Corey:oh yo soy novio de...de...de(_se rasca la cabeza)_

Laney:_(un foco aparece en su cabeza y abraza a Corey casi afixiandolo)_de mi!,Corey es mi novio!

Corey:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh_(ve a Laney que asiente con la cabeza)_waaaaahoo!(_aparta a Laney)_si estoy muy feliz de ser su novio que me hace gritar...

Pacifica:..hmmm_(los ve con una ara de no les creo ni una palabra)_enserio son novios?

Corey:si...y si no te importa llevare a mi NOVIA,osea a ella(_apunta a Laney)_a caminar.._(la toma de la mano y se levanta del banco,para que no haga mas preguntas)._..bueno como dice los franceses "adeus"_(toma la mano de Laney y se van corriendo)_

Pacifica:no les creí ni una sola palabra...

Kin:pues creeles

Pacifica:...los estaré vigilando.._.(se va caminando con los ojos entrecerrados)_

Mabel:enserio son novios?

Lenny:no,pero tenia que decir algo..

Carrie:Trina puedes dejar de mirarte me estas poniendo nerviosa_(dice al ver a Trina que se veía las mano)_

Trina:jejeje perdón...

Mabel:bien chicos,hora de las malteadas!(_se levanta del banco y eleva los brazos)_vamos a la cabaña les haré unas malteadas de fresa y chocolate!

Kin y Kon:súper!_(chocan las manos en signo de rock)_

**Con Laney y Corey por la ciudad **

Laney:.._.(le toma la mano a Corey pero Corey se separa algo sonrojado)_que?...

Corey:n-nada..e-este porque me tomaste de la mano?...

Laney:..ehh.._(se le ocurre una idea)_porque esa chica nos puede estar espiando en este momento y si descubre que en realidad no somos novios,puede contarlo a toda la ciudad...

Corey:tienes razón!_(la toma de la mano rápidamente y mira hacia los lados para verificar)_uff...

Laney:y a donde quieres ir?

Corey:bueno de lo que vi en el recorrido,podemos ir por...ehh...

Laney:que tal si vamos al bosque?...

Corey:increíble!,vamos a jugar a las escondidas? •u•

Laney:ehh...seh..lo que tu digas...

Corey:yeiy •u•

**-Con Dipper en su Habitación-**

Dipper:esto es increíble_(lee en el libro)_según aquí,los que pasan por ese portal cambia todo su ADN MOLECULAR,tengo que ir a investigarlo!(_cierra su libro y sale corriendo)_

**-Con Corey y Laney-**

**-en el bosque-**

Laney:ehh...sabes Esa rubia puede estar escondida en uno de esos arboles..creo que tienes que abrazarme por...si acaso

Corey:ok._.(pone su brazo alrededor de su hombro y la acerca a su pecho)a_si no?

Laney:_(lo abraza)_si...

Corey:.._.(se le ocurre una idea)..a_h que no me atrapas!(sale corriendo y se esconde por los arboles)

Laney:Core!...ash!.._.(lo persigue pero en un segundo lo pierde de vista)_Core...Core donde estas?(_voltea hacia los lado y no ve nada mas que unos ojos rojos mirándola en los troncos y a unas lechuzas)_Core esto no es gracioso(_unas ramas se mueven)_AH!...C-Core ...eres tu?..._.(otro arbusto se mueve y ella voltea)_..Core..,okey..tal vez no debí de ver el conjuro..._(se acerca lentamente al arbusto)_Core mas vale que seas tu.._(abre el_  
_Arbusto y..)_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**-mientras donde Corey-**

El estaba escondido en un árbol

Corey:jejjjeje

Laney**:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Corey:LANEY!_(sale corriendo)_

* * *

**_chan chan CHANNNNN_**

**_Y AQUI DEJARE ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO MIS UNICRONIOS LECTORE_**

**_Y COMOP DIJE ANTES TODA LA IDEA FUE POR INPIRACION AL GUIARME DE UNOS DIBUJOS DE CORNEY RED PANDA Y ALGUNOS OTROS DE TUMBLR..._**

**_ESTE SE SUPONIA QUE SERIA UN CROSSOVER PERO COMO NO LES AVISE LO AHRE ASI_**

**_LES GUSTA LA IDEA DE GRAVITY FALLS? PUES...SI NO LO HAN VISTO..EM..QUE LES PASA?!_**

**_COMO SEA...ADIOOOOOOOS_**


End file.
